The 5 Mermobians
by I Luve Stars
Summary: This is a twist on "The Little Mermaid". Amy, Sally, Cream, Rouge, and Blaze are princesses of the 5 oceans and want to see above the surface. They make a deal with 5 sister sea witches and get legs. After falling for 5 prince mobians, the princesses realise they were tricked and put the world in danger. Can they undo their mistake? Shadamy Sonally Tailseam Knuzouge Silvaze
1. Amy

In a land not far away was a pink female merhog named Amy Rose. She had long, shiny, flowing quills with 3 bangs framing her face and bright emerald eyes with long lashes. She had peachy skin on her muzzle, arms, and torso. She was princess of the Atlantic ocean. As all other Atlantic royals she had a small red heart on her cheek. Her tail matched her entrancing eyes and her fin was quite transparent and wavy.

She had 2 loop piercings in her left ear and fingerless gloves with fishnets (ironic, I know). Her breasts weren't too petite, being somewhat covered by a red shoulderless top with a small pink heart in the corner. Under her toned torso was a red belt with a red circular buckle when her skin and fur turned into scales. She only wore dresses and a crown on special occasion or at monthly meetings with the other royals.

Amy's family had a magical hammer for their power and she loved her's so much she dubbed it a "he" and called "him" Piko. Her closest friends were the other princesses of the world's oceans since she was barely allowed outside without a stuck up escort. The only non-royal friend she had was her personal maid, Passion Fire (my OC's sister! but she is a pony) who was a shiny white wolf with sparkly purple eyes. She had soft pink hair that turned to sunset orange and then yellow sun. Passion Fire's power was fireballs and she could see the scales of mermobians' love. But while she had a temper, others and their hatred made her weak. As she moved you could swear the colors in her hair shifted and smeared together like magic.

Amy longed for a handsome merhog to whisk her off her fins; since there were only 5 royal families a royal could marry anyone. But alas, she could barely find anyone with an escort like the ones her ocean had. And everyone acted like she was a princess and higher above them, not and equal. She always wondered what those above her did. The mobians above probably danced and walked into sunsets on soft green grass.

She liked to collect mobian items when they fell from the surface. She would often try to guess what they actually did. She would get the other princesses' opinions on what they thought they were used for and call them. Her best royal friend was Cream the Merrabbit and second was Blaze the Mercat. Rouge the Merbat was slightly stuck-up but they were friends. While Rouge was best friends with Sally Acorn, Amy could barely stand her. They were friends but usually they steered away from each other, as they would always find ways to be mad at the other but they still had their share of best friend moments.

As the mobians walked above and the mermobians swam below, Amy yearned to learn of the world above.

She yearned to have legs.

She yearned for love.

* * *

 **Well chapter 1 is done and about Amy! Next will be Rouge and so on….I'm putting Forbidden Love on hold for now since writer's block and Christmas and New Years and then** _ **SCHOOL**_ **ughhh…. the horror is real. Bai!**


	2. Rouge

Down below in the Pacific ocean was a white merbat princess named Rouge. She had shiny short hair and tan skin on her muzzle and the rest of her body. She had huge breasts that somehow fit in a black strapless top with diamonds across the side and stopped right under her swells. Above her cleavage sat a pearl necklace. She wore waterproof blue eyeshadow from crushed fish scales and long, full eyelashes. Her teal eyes could only be described as entrancing. She used jellyfish to make pink lip gloss.

Her dark purple bat wings were strong and helped her swim faster. She wore pearl earrings and 10 pearl studs on the tip of her big left bat ear. Her family's face crest (I'm calling that special mark[s] on the royals face crests) was tons of small diamonds surrounding her left eye. She sported long black elegant gloves with little pearls lining the edge. Under her toned torso and thin waist was a gold v-shaped belt studded with diamonds. Her tail was a rich midnight black and her fins were slightly curved.

Like Amy, she didn't wear her crown very much because crowns clash with her outfit. Although she liked being royalty and wasn't afraid to show it, she _did_ want to be as normal as possible. Amy and Cream would help her and Sally's personality. She got many callers but usually ignored them. How would she know if he actually just wanted the throne and riches instead of settling down and starting a family.

Rouge always dreamed of having kids. To have a baby mermobian you must find a big pearl and kiss it with your lover. You wait 3 days to see if you're lucky enough to get "pregnant". Then wait 11 months and when the baby is ready it will hatch out of the pearl like and egg. If not you must try again in a month. She longed for true love and a family. She was allowed to explore a lot of her kingdom since she was known for being a strong fighter, even though it would take forever. She never found anyone worthy and would usually swim to the edges of her kingdom to visit Sally in the Southern ocean and mourn. Although both were quite stuck-up, they were more real when around each other alone. She would console her and help her look.

Of course she wasn't _**THAT**_ selfish so she would also help Sally find her dream guy. But Sally never had luck either. They would also shop together for the latest outfits and new ALL the trends, even created some themselves. Rouge would also consult to her trusted personal maid, Mina Mongoose.

Mina was a yellow merngoose with a peach muzzle. Her long lavender hair was a mix between spiky and curled. Her green apple eyes were as sparkly as the looped piercings in her ears. She was spunky but sensitive and loved to sing rock. She actually had a boyfriend named Ash who was a guard, but was still able to console with Rouge. Around Mina and Sally, Rouge could cry, choke, sob... it didn't matter.

Sometimes she would wonder if her prince was up there, beyond the "dangerous" surface.

Maybe, just maybe…

She would see…

Just for a day….


	3. Cream

In the cold Arctic ocean, there was a merrabbit named Cream. She was cream all over with dark orange markings around her eyes and ears and a white muzzle. Her dark orange hair was slightly curled in the front and wavy in the back. Her long ears were velvety and her chocolate eyes could glaze and your heart would be won over in a snap. She didn't have much lashes but they sure were long. Her face crest was orange stars in between her eyes. She also had a star around her belly button.

Up in the Arctic it was cold so to stay warm she would wear imported fur coats like Sally made from non-mobian animals found on the shore or in the ocean, which was rare. She was pretty much petite and had small hips and a small waist. When in warmer areas she would wear a dark teal top with points that ended soon after her breasts stopped with brown stripes on the sides. Above her cleavage is a yellow star necklace with brown rectangles hanging off. Cream wore a brown striped belt so you couldn't see were cream skin turns to dark teal scale. Her fin (she has 1, not 2) looked like a whale's tail. On each of her hands she had 3 gold bangles.

Cream had always wanted a normal childhood and was often immature and sounded like a 6-year old. She was a sweet and kind person who always put others before her. Her personal maid Cosmo. Cosmo looked more human than mobian, but when you saw the natural plant likeness and green hair with flowers, you didn't argue. She was often teased her to be "from outer space" but Cream would stick up for her. After all, if the princess said stop, they had to stop.

Cosmo's green hair sparkled like her always hopeful eyes. She was actually currently dating a servant bee named Charmy. Cream only envied her for her normal life and love in her life. She wanted someone sweet but smart who had the cutest quirks and who could enjoy her quirks and not think her long, droopy ears were "weird". Someone who loved her for her and not her stupid status that got her men wanting to charm her into handing them the throne because they thought she was too oblivious or dimwitted to notice.

She swam to the surface a week before the monthly royal meeting and thought to herself while staring at the moon.

One day soon...

I'll meet him and...

Sparks will fly...


End file.
